


完美和解

by oversizedcassette



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oversizedcassette/pseuds/oversizedcassette
Summary: 2018年新年贺。我只是想写一个手很稳的卡。旧作，我怎么还在用片段灭文法。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 8
Collections: [带卡] 原作可能性探寻





	完美和解

**Author's Note:**

> 2018年新年贺。  
> 我只是想写一个手很稳的卡。  
> 旧作，我怎么还在用片段灭文法。

01

“线路都接好了吗？”

“完成了。”

“好的，接收到了。这里……”

“输入密码。”

“怎么样？”

“感觉可行。”

在正式推行电子办公之前，旗木卡卡西与奈良鹿丸，同时也是六代目火影与火影顾问，智商与干劲成反比的二位忍者，以卡卡西家为试验点，提前鼓捣着联网的事宜积累经验。

“啊啊，真是好麻烦啊。”鹿丸抓了抓头发。

“虽说运行与通讯速度能大大提升，但是安装调试和培训适应也要花好多的额外时间。”卡卡西十指在键盘上跃动着，头发和眼神却一同耷拉了下来，“纲手大人可真是……大概积累了三个月的公务给我吧，太过分了。”

敲下回车键之后，鹿丸手里的设备响了一声。

“好的，成功了。”鹿丸打开消息，下意识地念出了声，“‘卡卡西，鸣人写的字我一个也没看懂’……这啥啊。”

“啊那个啊。”卡卡西摆手，“佐助刚寄了信回来，试验的时候我就随手抄了一行。”

“……突然对未来产生了深深的忧虑。”

卡卡西点来点去地测试网络的同时用极其惫懒的声音鼓励他：“加油吧顾问，以后就靠你给他收拾首尾了。”

鹿丸生无可恋地走到窗前放空了眼神：“好久没看云了啊。”

“我也好想念以前的悠闲日子啊。”

听闻此言，率先开启这一话题的火影顾问倒是回过神警惕了起来：“明天这种大日子，您可千万不能迟到。”

“不会的不会的，我现在也没什么迟到的理由啊。”

这是非典型的单身男忍者的住所，不过倒非常地旗木卡卡西。洁癖式的窗明几净，但除了盆子上贴着“元气”的那棵神气活现的小绿植，并没多少生活气息。大概是因为屋主养了八条忍犬，窗台上也没什么摆件，只有一个小瓶子与元气君为伴，里面装的……似乎是泥土，上面好像也贴了什么东西……

鹿丸把瓶身上的标签转过来，“オビト”三个字出现在眼前：“……”

是我想的那个オビト吗。

“没错喔。就是带土。”

“……我问出声了吗？”

“只是我想说而已。”卡卡西歪了歪头。

大概也是什么缅怀之物吧，鹿丸摩挲了一下兜里的打火机，暗自想道。

* * *

02

“喏，就像我早上说的，今天是就职仪式。”卡卡西站定在窗前，把火影斗笠摘了下来，银发少了压迫，在第一时间复又不驯服地支楞在空气中。

六代目捧着斗笠犹豫了一会：“不知道你会不会想用这种方式得到它，反正我就替你做主了。”

不过这斗笠对瓶子的体格还说还是太过宽大了，如此一罩，“带土”完完全全地被盖在了斗笠下面，帽帷的一角还搭在了元气君的身上。

“哎呀不好意思了元气君，你就多担待一下吧，今天是我和带土的大日子呢。”毫无诚意地对元气君说了一声抱歉之后，卡卡西把帽帷掀起一片让瓶子露个脸，“感觉怎么样？”

等不到回答，卡卡西又自顾自地说了下去：“我不像是你，能把整个世界都当自己的责任背在身上。我的话呢……”

他侧过身张开双手，虚虚圈下了两张合影，两个铃铛，一盆绿植，一个瓶子，一顶火影帽。

“这便是我能守护的 **全世界** 了。”

斗笠挂回了墙上，卡卡西俯身趴在窗边，左手肘支在台面上撑着脸，尾指漫不经心地在痣边摩挲着，目光则锁定在纸面里他早已烂熟于心的情节上，仿佛专心到浑然忘我，彻底迷失在那短短几行铅字里。

“你一定会是比我更好的火影。”

顿了顿，他的唇边漾出一个微小的笑纹：“不过我也有我的想法要实现，不会比你落后太多的。”

忽而一阵风穿堂入室，将卡卡西的额发向上撩起的力度不小，而吹拂过那道蜿蜒的陈年伤疤的触感却无比温柔。

正像一个迟到的亲吻。

书页也趁势从他恍惚的指尖下挣脱出来，刷刷地往前翻了两张。

被街道上儿童奔跑笑闹的声音唤回的时候，卡卡西才发现自己已经晃神了好一会。“太累了吗……”他揉了揉眉心，顺手提起“带土”往《亲热战略》上一压，转身向浴室走去。

半小时后，重新回到窗前的卡卡西裹挟了一身的水汽。发丝伏贴下来，湿漉漉地搭在额头与后颈上，水迹顺势而下，滑过他瓷样的皮肤，钻进浴袍的领口里，显得气质柔顺了许多。

“嘛，辛苦了。”卡卡西随口敷衍了一下被强行征用的瓶子，准备将它挪开。

然而他的手突然停在了原处，仿佛指下重逾千斤：“……”

【 **本当に愛してる** 】①

水珠从指尖侵染到瓶身，缓缓滑落下去，滴在了那个被压住一半的“愛”字上。

* * *

03

“在忍者世界，破坏规则的人被称作废物。但是，不珍惜同伴的人连废物都不如。”最后，六代目以这句话为他在忍校的宣讲做了总结。

即使已经当上了六代目火影，有了为一村之人所仰赖的相应觉悟，人生的大部分时间都在背负冷血、残酷等恶名的卡卡西还是无法适应被无数学生用崇拜与敬慕的闪亮眼神紧紧包围的气氛。他下意识地想抬手把斗笠压下来遮挡自己无措的视线和泛红的面色，却被牢牢地攀着袍袖脱不出手来。

更让人难以应付的是他的这一举动被小朋友们误解了，于是他们踊跃着挤上来争抢和他握手的机会。

……再准确点说，是争夺在他从手指到手腕的的范围内占据一席之地的机会。

六代目维持着半举着手的动作僵硬在原地，压抑着一个替身术逃走的冲动。

最后还是同来忍校参加活动的春野樱破解了这一局面。及时发现了老师困窘处境的她走了过来，然后就如摩西分海一般，小崽子们顺从地散开了，显然他们对这位刚刚宣讲了医疗忍者在作战中的重要作用并亲身示范了医疗忍者战斗力的医疗班班长充满了畏惧。

得到解救的六代目毫不吝惜地夸赞了女弟子效果卓绝的演讲与势不可挡的威严，而粉发姑娘只是随口谦虚了两下，并不像卡卡西预想中的那样开心，目测是有什么心事。

两人并肩走了一会之后，小樱果然没忍住，装作若无其事的模样开口：“卡卡西老师，你现在这种情况频繁吗？”

“……什么？”

“别想瞒着我。你进去看那群小鬼之前洗了两遍手，我看见了。”

片刻的怔楞之后，领悟到言下之意的卡卡西无奈地笑了起来：“不是你想的那样。伊鲁卡老师手上从不知道哪个调皮学生那沾了油彩，他自己大概没发现。”

他忽然想起当年水门老师的嘱托与玖辛奈师母的面容，笑意越发柔和。

“不用担心，樱，中年人也是会成长的嘛。”

虽然迟了好些年，老师那时候的用意，总算是没有白费。

“通常来说中年人会成长的是小肚子。”

“唔，好像也有那么一点。”

“那可不行啊老师！你得多锻炼才是。”

“好的好的，我会站着批文件的。”

轻车熟路地挑起自家弟子抓狂的情绪又温柔地安抚好，满心都是“孩子长大了还反过来担心我”的欣慰的六代目回到家还忍不住嘴角上扬。

“可爱的孩子们都长成可靠的忍者了啊。”像是给猫挠肚皮一样，他屈指在瓶身那三个假名上挠了挠，“我也不是那么一团糟了。”

就算是地狱，坚持着向前走的话，也还是有可能慢慢好转的。

当年被推到七班面前的感觉恍惚间又重临此身。这一回，不再是一大两小的触感，力道也明显更重了。

* * *

04

之前想的那个新术，如今已经开发得差不多了。

数个印在十指翻飞下落成，紧跟着紫色的电光大盛，照得一室内明明灭灭。

比起雷切来，这个术又少了许多躁动。

卡卡西把右手举到面前，光芒汇聚到眼中，将眉间的丘壑映得闪烁。

这只手曾经取过数不清的性命，有知名人物，也有无名小卒;有侵入者，背叛者，也有各司其职的可敬对手，或是萍水相逢的普通忍者。上面沾染的无数鲜血，有敌人的——

——也有同伴的。

现在它温暖，干燥。

有力， **且稳** 。

不会偏移一分一毫，不会有片刻的动摇。

他想起在神威空间和带土的那一次对决，这只手当时的表现可不像眼前这样。

因为现在，再也没有什么可以动摇我了。

握指成拳，电光熄灭。

既因为动摇我的你已经不在了，也因为我到底知晓了自己不是被恨，而是被你们爱着的。

“我现在啊，已经 **很满足** 了。”

“……除了鸣人的文化实在太差这一点吧，那次还靠你给他解围。要是能坐下来谈谈，你恐怕会拿这件事笑我吧……算了，反正我本来就不是什么好老师来着。”

要是能坐下来谈谈的话……

我原本还有好多话想和你再叙叙旧。

“明明你一直在迟到，偏偏和我告别就总是这么匆忙。”仿佛是被诅咒一般，和解之后来不及多说只言片语，死别就接踵而至。

活人没办法和死亡较劲，旗木卡卡西稔知此事。

它极轻易又极沉重，极迅速又极冗长，切骨的冰冷冻彻心扉……又能在十数年后回温内腑。

你们这些人，总是这样。

总是这样。

总是这样。

总是这样。

还是这样。

真让人没办法。

“不过没关系，现在我已经很满足了。”他又重复了一遍。

“这还要多谢你最后借给我的一双眼睛。”

如今，我已经既能看清前路，也能好好地回顾往昔了。

银白的眼睫落下，覆盖了所有情绪，瓶身上的名字贴住了眉心。

我曾二十余年无法与自己和解，而你曾十数年不肯向世界妥协，像我们这么傻的人，世上也不多吧。

* * *

05

下班后，六代目火影又惯例地靠在了窗边：“今天孩子们……啊，虽说已经过了能叫孩子的年纪了……约我新年一起去参拜一下祈个福，我拒绝了，毕竟大名行祭礼的时候火影也得随行嘛，那可是很累人的。”

“他们看上去还挺失落，估计还没放弃摘我面罩来着。”

“其实也不是完全没有时间，但是吧，对我来说……”

六代目一边闲聊，一边百无聊赖地拿手去戳弄瓶子，这边刮刮，那边推推，戳得瓶子连连后退。

对我来说，什么御守都比不上 **这个** 。

“如果你还活着，被这么作弄一定会生气吧。不过谁让你死了呢，对吧。”卡卡西最后扣住食指，以在瓶子上弹了一发作为终结，发出脆嘣嘣的一声响。

死人也是没办法和活人较劲的。是记着你，还是忘了你，是小心地把装你的瓶儿擦得干干净净，还是拿你的一部分去压亲热系列的书角，全随生者的心意，无论如何，死人都只能受着。

留下来坚守的人，总归是有点特权的。

瓶子摇头晃脑了两下，又稳稳地撑住了，看上去颇有些耐摔打的皮实劲。

卡卡西两手抄在袖里，垂眼看了会，突然道：“虽说是你和琳会一起看着我，应该也不是时时刻刻都在关注这边的吧。”

做出以上发言之后，六代目的右手以闪电般的速度探出，又在顷刻间收回袖中。即使用写轮眼来看，大概也只能捕捉到袖袍在某一个瞬间的不安分，而六代目本人，眉不斜眼不动，完全是一副岁月静好无事发生的模样。

能证明一切确实发生过的只有被一把摁翻在窗台上的瓶子，肚皮朝天，委委屈屈。

欺负一个不会还手的瓶子，老实说，愉快至极。

当——

除夕夜的第一声钟敲响了。

卡卡西抬起了头。

在笼罩一切的夜色里，他的双眼越过星星点点的各家灯火，越过凄清冷白的瓦间积雪，越过人世的一切歌舞欢腾与苦痛别离，越过风鸣鸟羽，越过山川河岳，望到那极致远处。

望到夜的尽头，日出之地。

“我能望见。”虽不及你的梦想，但至少比现在更好的世界。

当——当——

一百零八声响尽，荡清邪魔，祓除烦扰。

“新的一年，也请多多指教了，带土，还有大家。”

有你们看着我就足够了，还请神明把关注留给其他人吧。

六代目火影置身于他的世界环绕之中，两眼弯成了月牙。

**Author's Note:**

> ①解读暗号时，卡老师曾念过的《亲热战略》里的那一句


End file.
